The present invention relates generally to a container, which in one orientation is nestable inside a similar container, and in another orientation stacks on top of the similar container. The container is useful, for example, for shipping cartons of eggs.
Containers, such as egg crates, that are nestable with one another in one orientation and stackable on one another in another orientation, are known. One particular egg crate includes a base wall and an upper band around the periphery of the container. A plurality of vertical slats extend from the upper band to the base. These slats are spaced and arranged such that the slats of one container will fit between the slats of another container in one orientation to provide nesting when the containers are empty. By rotating one container one-hundred-eighty degrees, the slats of the container will interfere and rest on the slats of the lower container, thus providing the ability to stack the containers without damaging goods (such as eggs or egg cartons) stored in the lower container. The container also includes a middle band connecting the slats to one another at a point between the upper band and the base, in order to increase the strength and stability of the slats.
When oriented similarly to a similar crate on which the crate is stacked, the slats of the upper crate rest on the slates of the lower crate. When one crate is rotated one-hundred-eighty degrees relative to the other, the crates nest to reduce storage space. When nested, the middle band of an upper crate rests on the upper band of the lower crate.